


The sniffles (Zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Niall has a bad flu and is stuck in bed in his flat while the others go to do some interviews without him. Some random jerk goes on Twitter ranting about how Niall is lazy, but really he’s sick. And the boys defend him. Louis sends a rather agressive tweet, while zayns is passive aggressive, harry’s is something like ‘can’t we all be friends’ and liam’s tweet is sensible. But they all defend Niall please!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sniffles (Zianourry)

~~~

“No… ‘M ok..”  Niall said trying to lift himself off the bed, feeling like there was a thousand bricks on his chest. Liam put his hand out gently pushing him back down as Louis walked in with Harry. Zayn followed carrying a warm damp rag. Louis set down a cup of warner tea. Niall groaned and laid back, face redder and puffier, eyes red, hair messy. The last few days he had had the sniffles but it had gotten worse last night and this morning. He had the flu.. bad. His nose was stuffed. He was congested. He had a small headache forming from being stuffed up. He didn’t sleep well last night because he had trouble breathing, so he was snoring, and he would wake himself up snoring. 

“Just.. lay back down sicky.. we will take care of the interviews today.. ” Zayn said laying the damp washcloth on his head. Harry smiled. 

“Yeah..and Zayn drew a picture of you we can hold by us so its like your in the interview too” he said. Niall kind of smiled and nodded. They said their goodbyes and Niall got a good few hours sleep. He woke up and decided to try a hot shower. He sat there and sighed. Feeling a little better from the hot steam. He slid into an old tshirt and some basketball shorts laying on his couch, he grabbed his phone and logged into Twitter, scrolling down the timeline. Nothing knew really. He set his phone down and a few seconds later it vibrated. It was Twitter. A tweet from Louis. He opened it reading. His eyebrows furrowed and he read it again, confused:

“Louis_Tomlinson: @PrincessRickRossia18 @NiallOfficial until you’re a fucking international star and can afford a day off, lay off of him. he’s sick, bastard.” 

Niall raised his eyebrow and rolled grabbing his laptop. He turned it on so he could log onto Twitter as his phone vibrated again, this time a tweet from Zayn mentioning him showed up on his screen. He had his notifications set to where he only got them sent to his phone if someone he followed mentioned him. The tweet confused him more, he hit the internet icon on the screen and let it pull up.

“@zaynmalik: @PrincessRickRossia18 @NiallOfficial that’s a great tweet from a guy claiming to be a princess..”

Niall frowned. He logged onto Twitter and found Zayn’s tweet. He clicked on it and it pulled up the guys origional tweet. Niall crinkled his nose reading it

“@PrincessRickRossia18: Haha @NiallOfficial isn’t at any interviews. Eat too much last night and sick now? Lol. It’s called bulimia, try it bro”

He frowned and his face fell instantly. He barely felt his phone vibrate as Harry’s tweet came through. 

“@harry_styles: @PrincessRickRossia18 @NiallOfficial so much hostility. Just take a nap and wake up better .x” 

Niall jumped as his cellphone rang. He frowned, answering, feeling upset. It was Zayn. 

”..’Lo?” He mumbled quietly into the phone, frowning.

“Nialler.. smile..” Zayn’s smooth voice fell through the phone. Niall sniffled, fighting back the tears. 

“Told you guys I should have come…” He said. Zayn was quiet for a moment. He could hear Zayn talking muffled and Louis in the background. Finally Louis’ voice rang through.

“Ni… We are on the way..we are getting some food. And then be back with you.. log off of Twitter..ignore it all because people suck..you’re sick, so be sick.. relax.. we have your back.. just..sleep. we are getting Nando’s and then are going to be on the way back” he said, hanging up so he had the final word. Niall sighed. They were right. He hated that the smallest thing could ruin his day, and make him feel bad. He sneezed and his head almost hit the laptop. He groaned and shut it off laying it down. He grabbed the smaller blanket off of the back of the couch and laid down cuddling with the blanket, he turned on the game and watched a few minutes of it before falling asleep, waking up when his phone vibrated on the couch by him. He groaned and opened one eye, reading it as the text went through. It was a tweet from Liam.

“@Real_Liam_Payne: @PrincessRickRossia18 @NiallOfficial Sersly..This doesnt need to be all over the internet. Be mature. Niall doesnt deserve this..” 

Niall smiled slowly setting his phone down. They had his back, like he had theres. Through thick and thin. It was rare, but amazing to find a group of guys that were brought together under unorthodox circumstances, and stayed closer than ever.

~~


End file.
